Swirling Mist
by TigerTerror
Summary: Just a little OneShot of what might have gone through Kai's head when he accepted Boris' offer... Revising


Hey all, Thankies for the reviews! ^^  
  
And thanks for your advive, Akaiciel. I revised this to make it better, and your suggestions really helped!  
  
The story's longer this time. And, I hope, easier to understand.  
  
Thankies to all who already reviewed!!  
  
Oh, disclaimer, right... forgot about that. *sweatdrops* If I owned BeyBlade, it would have never gotten off the ground, 'kay?  
  
~*~  
  
Kai stared at the beyblade in his hand. A dark shadow seemed to fall over his mind, and he became oblivious to his surroundings. He continued to gaze, transfixed, at the object. His face was blank, calm, but his mind whirled in turmoil as another, more powerful, presence made itself known in his psyche.  
  
~*~  
  
In Kai's mind stands a figure, surrounded by a dark, swirling mist. It had been nearby for some time now, but never had it ensnared him so. The blue haired boy spins around as the mist reaches for him, trying to hold him down. He opens his mouth to speak, but his thoughts echo through the abyss first.  
  
'Wha- what's going on?'  
  
"Hello Kai. Remember me?"  
  
'...Black Dranzer?'  
  
"Yes, that's right. Good to see you remember. Now, open your heart to me. Let me use your power. I can make you perfect."  
  
'What? No! I... I won't let you control me!'  
  
"Why not? I thought you wanted to be perfect."  
  
'...Perfection isn't worth being a puppet- not for Boris, for Grandfather, for you, for anyone!'  
  
"You know you want me, Kai. Why are you fighting? Its not a hard choice, leave your team and let me give you power.. Just as you always wanted..."  
  
'...No... I, I don't want power so much that I'd leave...'  
  
"Oh? You know you want what I can offer you Kai. How can you resist? Surely you don't want to stay on a team of weaklings?"  
  
'They're not weak...'  
  
"Yes they are, you've said it yourself. But, you're avoiding the question. You can't want to stay with them. And they certainly don't want you. They only want you on their team so you can win matches for them."  
  
'Since when is there something wrong with wanting to win? Besides, they're different, they wouldn't do that... They're not like that...'  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
'...They, They're not like that... Are they?'  
  
"You tell me."  
  
'......'  
  
Were they like that? Kai remembered several occasions where it seemed that way... In the American tournament, they wanted him to play because he was the only one the All Starz didn't have a file on… And in the Asian tournament, when Tyson and Ray had been so late, were they only using him them?  
  
It seemed like it, as he looked back...  
  
Was it really worth it, staying with them?  
  
Kai struggled as the mist held him. He longed to deny what was being said, he didn't want to believe that the BladeBreaker's were really just the same as Boris and his Grandfather. But, hadn't he kept his distance from them because he thought they were, or would be? How could he deny it, when he'd spent the entire time with team believing the same thing?  
  
"Go on Kai, leave them. You don't need them, you don't need anyone. You are the phoenix, destined to be strong, to rise again, when all else fall away. You don't need anyone. Isn't that what you believe?"  
  
'...Shut up...'  
  
"What's the matter, Kai? Too afraid and weak to admit the truth?"  
  
'I AM NOT WEAK!'  
  
"No, you're not. You're strong. And that's why you should join me. You know what I offer. And you seek it, don't deny that you want it. You've always wanted it. So stop arguing, you know I'm right."  
  
Still the boy thrashed in the mist's grasp. But at the same time, he felt his own doubt creep in, making him weaker. Yes, he wanted perfection, he always had. He had been trained to be perfect, to seek and long for perfection. An image floated in front of Kai's vision, a memory...  
  
A much younger Kai looked up at his grandfather, whose eyes were cold as he stared down.  
  
Kai remembered this, he'd been challenged to a match, and he'd won- but only barely.  
  
His grandfather raised a hand, and the next moment, Kai was on the ground, a hand to his throbbing cheek. Above him, he could hear his grandfather speaking, "Next time, I expect better. I want no less than perfection, do you understand me?!"  
  
Oh yes, Kai understood. It had been beaten into him- almost literally, for most of his life. He was expected to be perfect. His grandfather wanted him to be so. But... -and a part of him loathed himself for this, but- Kai had wanted it to.  
  
"You desire the perfection- the power- I can give you Kai. You know that, I know it. Let me make you perfect- just as you've always wanted."  
  
Kai had stopped struggling and fighting the mist now. He couldn't win, besides, Black Dranzer was right... wasn't he?  
  
The blue-haired boy's head hung as the mist surrounded him, smothered him. He couldn't think anymore. His mind was heavy as the mist pulled him into its strong grasp.  
  
A part of him wanted to fight, but it had lost the will too. There was no point, Black Dranzer was right, after all...  
  
He could feel the bitbeast smirk, and then, all at once, his mind became blank. Then he was filled with a strange sensation. It was cold, but Kai embraced it.  
  
Perfection...  
  
Was that what this was? Perfection? Kai's head rose as he looked into the mist, then he smirked.  
  
He suddenly laughed, why had he been fighting?! There had been no point, and now Kai was all he had ever wanted to be. Powerful... Perfect...  
  
Black Dranzer leered as he brought the dark side out, the side born in the abbey, the side he could control. It wouldn't be long now...  
  
Buried deep within the mist, lost in a void of his own helplessness, the true Kai screamed. 


End file.
